Um Par para o Kai
by FireKai
Summary: O Kai sempre foi solitário, mas desta vez ele acha que está na altura de arranjar uma namorada. Porém, é mais fácil dizer do que fazer. Fic dedicada à LaDiNi. Kai x Hilary, Oneshot.


**Nota do autor: As personagens de Beyblade não me pertencem.**

**Esta fic é dedicada à LaDiNi que faz hoje anos. Parabéns Di!**

O Kai sabia que ele era irresistível. Se os olhares que as pessoas lhe davam em público não eram suficientes para o convencer, então as cartas e e-mails que recebia facilmente comprovavam a sua teoria.

Ele, sendo frio e distante, parecia não se importar com nada nem ninguém e não ligava a nada do que lhe mandavam, até que um dia ele viu que todos os seus amigos tinham alguém e ele não.

O Tyson tinha-se entendido com uma rapariga chamada Shelly, o Ray namorava com a Mariah, o Max namorava com a Mariam, até o Kenny estava a namorar! A namorada do Kenny era uma rapariga de nome Kika e, por mais estranho que pareça, o Daichi tinha achado alguém que o conseguisse aturar também.

E isso fazia com que o Kai fosse o único rapaz do grupo que não tinha ninguém. O Kai tentou corresponder-se com algumas das suas fãs, mas achou que elas estavam demasiado interessadas na sua fama e dinheiro e por isso decidiu que não se iria encontrar com nenhuma delas.

A situação parecia desesperante, até que o Kai se deu conta de que a Hilary também não tinha ninguém. Ele pensou que deveria estar mesmo cego por não ter reparado nela logo desde início.

Por isso, o Kai tomou a decisão de convidar a Hilary para jantar. A princípio, a Hilary ficou surpreendia por o Kai a convidar, porque ele normalmente não era assim. De qualquer maneira, a Hilary aceitou o convite do Kai.

No dia, ou melhor, na noite marcada, os dois dirigiram-se a um restaurante caro, que tinha sido escolhido pelo Kai. A Hilary sentiu-se um pouco perdida naquele restaurante, mas o Kai ajudou-a a acalmar-se.

Foi aí que começaram os jogos de sedução. O Kai tentou sorrir várias vezes para a Hilary, mas os sorrisos não saíram muito bem, porque uma pessoa que quase nunca sorri durante toda a sua vida não tem muito jeito para sorrir.

Depois, o Kai tentou conversar com a Hilary, mas parecia que não arranjava nenhum assunto que os dois pudessem ter em comum. O Kai elogiou o vestido que a Hilary trazia nessa noite, o que pareceu ser o primeiro passo vitorioso para ele.

Então, a Hilary tomou as rédeas e começou a conversar animadamente com o Kai. Só aí é que o Kai percebeu como a Hilary realmente era: faladora, sorridente, bem-disposta, sincera, bonita, entre muitas outras coisas.

Depois de saírem do restaurante, o Kai aproximou-se mais da Hilary e ela disse que lhe apeteciam pipocas. A tentativa de beijar a Hilary foi um fracasso e o Kai acedeu em ir comprar-lhe pipocas.

Depois da Hilary se ter deliciado com as pipocas, o Kai decidiu levá-la a casa, vendo que o seu encontro tinha fracassado. No caminho para casa da Hilary, os dois passaram pelo parque da cidade.

O Kai respirou fundo. Era agora ou nunca. Aproximou-se rapidamente da Hilary e beijou-a, deixando-a perplexa.

"Kai?"

"Desculpa, mas eu tinha de fazer isto."

"Não é que eu me esteja a queixar, mas podias ter avisado."

"Hilary."

"Finalmente que te decidiste."

"O que queres dizer?"

"Ora, organizaste o jantar e tudo o mais, mas não davas o primeiro passo." - disse a Hilary. - "Já estava a ficar preocupada."

"A sério?"

"Claro." - disse a Hilary sorrindo. - "Porque achas que recusei a proposta de namoro do Tyson?"

"O Tyson pediu-te em namoro?"

"Sim. Mas eu recusei por gosto de ti Kai." - respondeu a Hilary. - "E depois ele conheceu a Shelly e eles começaram a namorar."

"Tu gostas mesmo de mim Hilary?"

"Sim."

"Porquê?"

"O que queres dizer com isso?"

"Ora, porque é que gostas de mim? Eu nunca fui simpático para ti, sempre fui frio..."

A Hilary interrompeu-o, pondo-lhe um dedo nos lábios.

"Não sei exactamente porquê, mas gosto de ti Kai e é isso que importa."

O Kai sorriu-lhe e desta vez saiu um sorriso bonito. Ele aproximou-se da Hilary e beijou-a novamente. Finalmente ele tinha alguém e estava feliz. E era só isso que importava naquele momento.

**E cá está mais uma história. O que acharam? Mandem reviews!**


End file.
